


"Encrypt My Coding"

by YASSDENSWH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Computer Programming, Computer Viruses, Hacking, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, anti-virus! Eren, code kink, code play, code probing, computer! Armin, corrupted! Levi, crazy! Levi, digital universe, program maker! hanji, software! Mikasa, virus! levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-This wasn't like anything I had ever dealt with before. The software was incredibly suspicious. It seemed legit on the surface, but I could feel something sinister brewing beneath all that seemingly safe coding.<br/>It was strong and persistent. I could feel it searching for something. My attempts at keeping it away proved futile. Then it hit me. This was no average software. It was a virus.</p><p>This is the strongest virus I had ever encountered.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Encrypt My Coding"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Virus Detected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557212) by [Funky Hanji (Temari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temari/pseuds/Funky%20Hanji). 



> So yeah. Virus and junk. I like this digital shit tbh.  
> idea Inspired by the fic "Virus Detected" that I read a while back.  
> Also based on kinks i like that you'll find out whether you like them too or not.  
> Hope you guys like this! Would u think this concept to be crack or not?

 

 

-

****  


_**EREN:** _

  


 

A menacing figure looms over me. The edges are glitchy and blurry as my vision continues to fluctuate between clear and unfocused. Most of my firewalls have been breached and i can feel myself fading into exhaustion. My software capabilities are at their limit, leaving me with options that have a very minuscule chance in succeeding. In a word, I’m finished. All I can do now is give my best attempt at glaring at the perpetrator responsible for all the trouble this travesty has caused.

 

“This was a fun game and all.” A deep, rough voice began. “but I really must get going.”

The intruder raised a hand, emitting a bright, pixel-like glow of swaying colors weaving between parted, digital appendages.

“This ends here. It was fun toying with you, ‘Eren exe’. See you never!”

This was it. It appears that this must be the end to all my fruitless efforts. But before my demise, the data stored deep within my files comes to the surface and I’m suddenly reminded of all the recorded events that took place before this moment.

So let’s back track.

 

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding more later on, but i've got a flight to catch in a few weeks, so i gotta post this before it deletes itself.  
> Quick preview in the meantime. I'll try to update as many things as i can before i go (unless i don't go)  
> -  
> There is also this Fic I'm doing called "Make My Circuits Spark" that has similar elements to this, if anyone was interested. Or if you are just into the idea of robots/androids.


End file.
